Forum:2019-01-21 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Wellp that ends that discussion. 05:50, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Just as if they'd been reading the wiki. :-) "Yeah, I'm betting you do." Can this be Higgs being sympathetic to Tarvek? (Can he be rooting for Tarvek? Probably not...) Bkharvey (talk) 08:10, January 21, 2019 (UTC) "... Good talk." I guess this is the cliché "man talk," so I have to keep reminding myself that Tarvek is really a kid, early 20s, while Higgs is hundreds of years old. Do we think that, nevertheless, Higgs got some emotional benefit from telling Tarvek? Part of Tarvek's spark is about understanding (and manipulating) people, which I think makes him sound older than he is in this sort of conversation. Bkharvey (talk) 08:19, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, I keep thinking of things. Panel 4. Pointy teeth. A nice subtle reminder to us what Higgs is. Panel 5. Upside down, Higgs looks like he's smiling. But he isn't. He's angry at the need to lie (by omission) to Zeetha. (I'm looking for, but can't find, a place where Bang says to Higgs something like "Wait until she finds out how you're using her.") Bkharvey (talk) 10:09, January 21, 2019 (UTC) : Hey Bkharvey - Is Is this the page you were looking for]? 15:09, January 21, 2019 (UTC) 15:07, January 21, 2019 (UTC) : Silly One (And why aren't the tildes working? 15:11, January 21, 2019 (UTC)) ::We've just been moved to fandom.com, so you were probably editing while not logged in. Also, I fixed the link you posted; I hope you don't mind. — gpvos♫ 15:31, January 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes! That's the page, thanks. Speaking of which, why did Bang say that? Does she know, or guess, what Higgs is? Bkharvey (talk) 00:58, January 22, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't read it that way. My take is that: Bang knows Higgs and Zeetha are together. While Gil may be pretty sure that there is far more to Higgs than meets the eye, the Wulfenbachs consider him a loyal airman. (Higgs did save Klaus when he was first introduced... while getting 2 broken legs, a broken arm, and getting shot in the process.) So they assume he is spying on Agatha via Zeetha.... ::And gpvos - Thanks for fixing the link! SillyOne (talk) 01:48, January 22, 2019 (UTC) ::(And now, I can't add a line between my edit from Bkharvey's without dropping a period in. Arrgggg!) SillyOne (talk) 01:48, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :::The "visual" editor works fine for non-indented text, but once you are replying to someone, you have to use the "source" editor, at least long enough for the empty line and the colons starting your text. (I always type at least a word or two in the source editor, because otherwise it's hard to find your just-begun comment in the visual mode.) Many old-timers here just always edit in source mode. (There's a preferences setting for that.) And, about Bang, that hadn't occurred to me because at least Gil if not Bang should know if Higgs is spying for them! But now that you say it, I'm sure you're right. Maybe Bang is just assuming that he is, and that Gil does know. Bkharvey (talk) 03:18, January 22, 2019 (UTC) ::: Ahh, Thank you, Bkharvey! SillyOne (talk) 16:19, January 22, 2019 (UTC)